The Hyrule War
by Rebel581
Summary: A battle between every territory has ensued and Hyrule Castle is in the middle of it. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zelda and I did not even write all of this. This was written as a group effort and fine tuned by me in an RP at http/s8. seems peaceful in Hyrule. There was no evil plaguing the lands, and nothing to worry about. The knights and armies of Hyrule had been reduced to mere guard duty. The Gorons were secluded, not allowing any entrance to their city. The Gerudo and Zora stayed within their respective areas. Kokiri sank into legend, and Kokiri forest became a haunted place; believed to be infested with souls of lost ones. No major activity had been done by any of the races since Ganon's sealing.

However, at this time, rumors start rushing in. The Gerudo, Zora, and Gorons may be plotting something against Hyrule. The king, already suspicious of their seclusion, sends out a spy to each territory. The spy sent out towards the Gerudo area was killed in Gerudo Valley, as the king had suspected. The spy sent towards Goron City was killed by an eruption of Death Mountain, and the spy sent towards Zora's Domain is unable to find any entrance to the domain. The king is perplexed by this, and sends word towards Kakariko village to expect anything.

Sixteen days pass since the spies had been sent out with nothing happening. The Hylians put their minds to ease, and resume their daily lives without any fear. They do not fear anything will penetrate their defenses anyway. Many of the knights had given up any hope of action, and many have retired from the army, trying to lead a life of peace. Two more days pass, guards are killed at Zora's River. The people are in panic about this, and the king tries to calm the people, but to no avail. The people start revolting, threatening to storm Hyrule Castle lest the king sends out an expedition party. The king gives in to the people's demands, and sends an expedition party out. An hour after the party had been sent out the party comes rushing back. They claim that the Zoras are preparing for war. The people were in panic.

To make matters worse, Death Mountain erupted the following day, and while the lava wasn't able to reach Kakariko village, the rocks that came with it destroyed many of the houses in Kakariko. Some of the rocks even went as far as Zora's Domain and Hyrule Castle Town. The king believed that the Zora and Gorons were behind this, and had the army reinstated to protect against any Gerudo attacks. With the people threatening to revolt, the king persuaded the people to wait one more day until he stepped down. The night was spent in suspense by the people, who thought that they might just rebel the next evening. However, in the afternoon, came Zora people, who attacked Hyrule. At the same time, the Gorons rolled down from the mountain and were destroying Kakariko. The Gerudo were reported to be sending a small platoon into the battlefield. The people were in chaos, and the king summoned some of his elite warriors, as well as some mercenaries to try and find out what is going on, and kill the leaders of this attack. A war between all had begun.

Author's note: R&R. More will be up quickly as soon as I finish converting what the RP already has to a more readable and consistent story.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Zelda and this whole chapter has nothing I've written myself, just edited. And before you start complaining I'm stealing, I asked them if I could post it here and they said okay.

The King looked upon the pitiful group that had assembled, hoping to defend Hyrule. He was utterly perplexed as to why two were helping to defend Hyrule, but he was grateful for their help all the same. He knew Kolby, a knight in his army, and he had heard rumors about Horiku, but as for the Gerudo, he knew nothing about. He started to explain their mission which was hard amid all the noise, battle sounds, and screaming.

"As you can see, we are under siege by the Zora, while the Gorons are attacking Kakariko. You must find out what is going on, and why these people are attacking Hyrule. We have not found out anything about what is going on. We cannot spare any troops, as we need every soldier we can to defend Hyrule Town."

"Just one question," Kolby asked, "How is Kakariko faring?"

"They are not faring any better than Hyrule Town is, and I fear they will fall shortly." The king replied miserably. "However, do not be concerned about them. You must concentrate on your mission. Find out what the hell is going on, and kill anyone who gets in your way. Do you understand?"

"Sure," the group replied.

However, only Kolby really said it with much vivacity. The others merely looked off, and wondered how much they were going to be paid for doing this insane task. The group left Hyrule Castle, and started to plan their mission.

Ten minutes later, and Autumn was already beginning to question it. She was a Gerudo and she'd spent the last few years living with the Zorans but now she was fighting against them? She hadn't even organized a specific payment for this job from the King who had simply said that it would be huge.

She was losing her edge.

She wandered through the mostly empty Town Square, occasionally selecting an item from the deserted stalls and pocketing it.

Kolby looked around and saw the rest of the volunteers. They each were different. The one who called herself Autumn, seems to be Gerudo, but came from the Zoras Domain. He had seen Horiku around the Castle Town. He began to polish his sword, Lightfang, ready for battle. _I must protect Kakariko Village _he thought.

Horiku kept his distance from all of them. He preferred to work alone, but as of now, he had to work with them. The battle sounds grew louder, and he heard some of the soldiers retreating back into Hyrule Town. Although he didn't care much for Hyrule Town, nor for the king, he knew that his payment would be more than enough to suffice with his natural born hatred of Hyrule Castle. Walking up to the rest of the group, he said, "Well, let us start planning, lest Hyrule Town falls before we finish."

"So this is the band of mercenaries Hyrule will have to depend on," the King said looking at each one of them from his trusted knight, Kolby, to the Gerudo, Autumn.

"Yes sir. But… are you sure that you want these misfits to protect Hyrule?" the King's servant said.

The King chuckled, "Would you like to defend Hyrule?"

"No sir!" the servant said as the King had a good laugh. At this time, he had to remember there was hope for Hyrule.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Zelda and this is an RP, which I have permission to post here.

The black-eyed Zoran, Zoray stood upon the entrance of the Shadow Temple. Zoray thought _Well chaos is where chaos comes_. She laughed maniacally as she said to herself, "With the Hylians so worried about their new problems this should be easy. Zoray teleported towards Kakariko Village in search of a comrade to help her in her quest.

Back in Hyrule, Autumn looked up from her scavenging and saw the others had arrived and assembled in a group. She walked over as the King's servant started the briefing.

He began, "So, plans? We're getting attacked by the Zorans on from the front and Kakariko Village is getting butchered by the Gorons. We can either give up Kakariko for dead and focus everybody here or split up."

"No!" Kolby interjected. "We cannot give up Kakariko! They are loyal citizens of Hyrule and we must protect them."

Horiku came up behind Kolby and smacked him in the head. He then told Kolby, "You moron, there's no way the three of us can take out an entire army. Hyrule's main force is stuck against the Zorans so we should help them."

"Besides, if we defeat the Zorans quick enough we can get to Kakariko in time to help them," Autumn said. The briefing continued, but Autumn's mind spaced out and she looked at a high cliff near Hyrule Castle. There she saw a man in the shadows, but as she tried to look closer, Horiku tapped her on the shoulder and told her they were going into battle soon.

But, up on the cliff…

"Hmm... is an attack so close to Hyrule Castle wise?" the black haired man said. His green armor was a dead giveaway to his position so he tried to hide himself in the crevices of the cliffs. His black eyes concentrated on his target, Hyrule Castle.

The dark figure moved forward out of the shadows, face still unseen.

"Don't worry, Phoenix. They won't be prepared. Their best forces are on the first front and are too busy with the multiple attacks on their civilizations," said a voice.

"But inside Hyrule Castle? That's suicide!" Phoenix questioned.

"Do not worry, I will give you a battalion of Moblins to attack the castle with."

"Are you trying to get me killed? I would need to sneak in first," Phoenix complained. "Those Moblins are too stupid to come up with anything except direct attack. I can kill them in my sleep."

"You will use the force of Moblins. Deal with it or your pay is cut," said the mysterious voice.

A dark circle surrounded the mysterious being and out of the darkness about 100 Moblins appeared. Phoenix unsheathed his sword and slashed one of their heads off.

"So this is the best you can give me. Don't expect the best results with this piece of crap you call an army," Phoenix retorted.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: You got it by now. I'm not repeating myself over and over again.

"Soon it will all be mine and with all this war all over no one will suspect. Unfortunately I cannot be in two places at once so, I need a new tagalong," said Zoray inside of Kakariko Village. A Goron passed by swinging a hammer and Zoray shot him with a green beam of light. The light turned him into a Like Like and she laughed maniacally. "Pathetic rock head."

Back near Hyrule Castle, Phoenix was standing and watching over Hyrule Castle.

"The attack is ready. Should I blow the horn?" a minion said.

"No, wait. We'll never get in alive. We've got someone on the inside disabling the automatic security system. Just be patient," Phoenix said.

The minion started communicating with the spy inside of Hyrule Castle. Phoenix thought to himself, _I can't understand why he wants me to attack Hyrule Castle. He knows it is a futile attempt. Maybe he has a different motive…_

"What's your status?" the minion said quietly to the spy.

"We're not ready quite yet. I almost have everything done but there is a small squadron of strong warriors here that could ruin this entire plan and turning off the systems should take another couple of hours. Tell Phoenix to just be patient for a little longer," the spy said.

"He won't get the message. You're going to die now," the minion said.

The spy stuttered, "Wait! What!"

The minion said to the spy, "Your position has been tracked and plans revealed to the King. They're going to kill you now." He closed the connection the connection and walked towards Phoenix. The minion told Phoenix the castle was unarmed and would be easy to pick off.

"Mobilize the Moblins. Initiate the attack. Send 20 through the back entrance, 20 through each side, and place the rest ready to attack at the front. Conceal them well, they will attack when all fronts meet. I will follow afterwards," Phoenix ordered.

"But sir, you need to help them with the fighting."

"If our sources are correct, then I won't need to. Nor will anybody be able to stop us," Phoenix said unsheathing his sword. "Would you like to give me some bad news now?"

"No sir. I shall rally the Moblins."

The battle had begun.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: By now I have actually written the story. So not all of it is proofreading and tweaking.

Horiku sure was taking his time, Autumn thought. She leapt up onto the castle walls and looked out. He was nowhere in sight although it was hard to see anything through the carnage. She scanned the bodies littering the field but couldn't see him.

To pass the time, she picked off a few enemies with her bow, trying her best to main and wound rather than kill. It was difficult work though. There was a strong wind blowing. It not only interfered with her aim, but also threatening to dislodge her from the thin, moss-covered wall.

In a different part of Hyrule, a blond haired Gerudo slept. Something shook him awake. Instantly his left hand began reaching for his defensive knife, while he brought his hand up to the offender's face. He heard an oddly familiar muffling as he brought his knife up for the kill, then he deigned to look up into the face of one of his entourage. He relaxed his arm, the knife mere inches from the Gerudo's throat.

Leaning back, blinking sleep from his eyes, He looked at the escort. "What is so important you disturb my sleep?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"Ph-phir, w-we'fe irriphed." came the muffled reply.

Shoving the Gerudo backwards, the blond-haired Gerudo stood up, sheathing his knife. It was about time. Two days of listening to the mutterings of mere serfs would be enough to drive any higher class insane. It was a good thing he had lost what little sanity his life held long ago.

The escort group meant to carry him had all left him, save the single Gerudo, at the outskirts of the officer's camp, most likely at as brisk a pace as possible. The blond-haired Gerudo liked the feeling of fear that resonated from those who had no dealings with him. Suppressing a shudder of joy, he made his way unchallenged to the tent of the Gerudo chieftain, Nabooru.

A blow back at the castle. Destruction everywhere. The Moblins started appearing out of the shadows. The Moblins crashed through the gates and hinged their spears in ready position. The automatic attacking mechanisms and the sirens went off.

"The security should have been down… you! Minion," Phoenix said turning towards the servent. "Why isn't the security down!"

"I'm not sure sir," the minion said.

"You LIED didn't you!" Phoenix said unsheathing his sword. "DIE!"

Phoenix lighted his sword on fire and touched the minion's cloak. He then grabbed his cloak and lifted him up. The minion's struggling was no use as Phoenix jabbed his sword directly through him. Another minion behind him asked, "What now sir?"

"Initiate the attack. We'll need to rally all the forces in order to survive this," Phoenix ordered.

"Are you going in?"

"No, I will bring a small group of Dinalfos to destroy Lon Lon Ranch closing all options of reinforcements. Kakariko should be no problem and Lon Lon Ranch should go down swiftly and stop Hyrule's cavalry."

Kolby heard the sirens and got up readying his sword. Kolby yelled out, "Ok, all out attack. If an enemy gets near you, kill it. The only things that live are citizens inside these walls. Quickly before the Moblins get any closer to the Main Castle. ATTACK!" yelled Kolby as he unsheathed his trusted sword, Lightfang, and began mowing down the Moblins coming in by the drawbridge.

Hyrule's Knights were driving back the Zorans. But with the imminent reinforcements coming from all sides and the soldiers ragged and tired were in dire need of rest. If the battle didn't end soon, Hyrule would fall.

Horiku slashed a Moblins head off opening another front. More Moblins were approaching but he had other things on his mind. He yelled out to Autumn who was covering him from above, "A thought just occurred to me, do you think they'll attack Lon Lon Ranch? I mean, if they would attack a small village like Kakariko Village, shouldn't they attack the Ranch as well? Just a thought..."

"You're right. I'll go check and warn them. I'll see if I can get some reinforcements at the same time," Autumn replied to Horiku. She then yelled out to Kolby, "I'm going to Lon Lon Ranch. Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon!"

Autumn dropped to the ground and ran through the front Horiku had opened. Soon after it was filled with Moblins again.

And with that, Horiku turned and ran towards Hyrule Castle, hoping to catch a glimpse of the commander behind the attack. _Cut off the commander and you cut off the army_.


	6. Chapter 5

The Castle's fall was imminent, yet Horiku still pressed on. He met a few moblins on the way, posing little challenge as he quickly dispatched them with fire blasts. Moving forward, he saw that the drawbridge was guarded by 20 moblins, and many guards had fallen back to the king's chambers. Moving upon the 20 moblins from behind, he used fire magic to kill two moblins, before the moblins noticed him. Luring them off the bridge, he used forest magic to raise some plants to trap two of them, while he used water magic and used the water from the moat up to trap two more moblins in a watery ball, hoping to drown them. The moblins were moving fairly fast for a creature so dumb, and Horiku knew he could either run, or try to delay them. In the end, he decided to release the moblins from his plants, and used fire magic to create a barrier in front of them, and in back, so they couldn't escape, except by water if they knew how to swim. Horiku walked into the castle and hid for a second to regain the magic he had just used.

Back at Lon Lon Ranch, Phoenix went into the peaceful ranch alone and walked up to the woman standing there.

"Hello, what can I do for you? My name is Malon. Would you like to buy some of our famous Lon Lon Milk?" the sweet woman said.

"Run... run now before I slay you on the spot," Phoenix responded.

Startled, Malon fell over and started crawling away. She grabbed a horse and started riding away at a gallop. The guards in the ranch preparing for battle saw and scattered to obtain their weapons.

"You there! Who are you and what is your business?" the guard said.

"You're death." A Dinalfos jumped behind him and slashed the unprepared guards. The rest raised their shields for battle as Phoenix unsheathed his sword and cut another guard down. "Start the attack, now!"

Autumn ran towards Lon Lon Ranch killing several Zorans and wounding others along the way. Autumn mostly dodged their attacks and ran towards the ranch.

But Zoray had different ideas. Zoray stared as the Hylian army looked as if they had been obliterated. Zoray thought _Hm… they are busy out here so if I go to the castle, they might not have guard inside. If I can get my hands on the power I can finally complete my plans_.

Kolby heard the clash of spears and swords all around him. He was trapped in a circle of moblins. He yelled out, "Horiku, can we get some help over here!" yelled Kolby, hoping Horiku could cast a spell to lessen the size of the mob. But Horiku didn't answer. Kolby concentrated and kicked a moblin in the face knocking it unconscious and dodging the thrust of another.

With Lon Lon Ranch burned to the ground, Phoenix released the last of the horses into the wild. He then turned to Hyrule Castle.

"I guess I need to go help those stupid moblins," Phoenix said.

Phoenix commanded the small platoon of Dinalfos and started walking towards Hyrule Castle.

Autumn continued running and saw that Lon Lon Ranch was burning to the ground. She ran as fast as she could and saw a man in green armor in the distance. She fired and arrow at him and it hit him in the shoulder. He pulled it out of his armor and looked towards where it fired.

Back in Hyrule, Zoray was attempting to enter the castle. _Hmm now how to sneak into the castle unnoticed… If I suddenly appear in the castle they might suspect something. Now if I was captures and taken to the dungeon… they wont think that I can get out… so I have to join those fools at the Zoran army…_

"I hate those guys!" Zoray said. _But, they do appreciate my looks_ Zoray thought laughing to herself. Zoray jumped behind the Hylian lines hoping that the Hylians would see her.

Kolby escaped the Moblins and ran towards the castle trying to save the King. He went right through after Horiku had cleared a path. He went inside the castle and saw Horiku in the corner. He asked him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, let's go," Horiku said getting up.

Back in Hyrule Field, Autumn saw the man say something to the Dinalfos. The Dinalfos approached Autumn and started to attack her. One Dinalfos jump attacked her and she dodged readying a bow and fired it directly into the Dinalfos' skull. Then she readied another arrow to fire at the next Dinalfos, but the Dinalfos started to use its fire breath. Autumn barely dodged the attack and counterattacked with another arrow.

"Halt! Stand aside!" the green armored man said.

Autumn readied a bow and aimed it at the man that was approaching her. The man unsheathed his sword, ready to battle as Autumn kept her arrow aimed. She was increasingly outnumbered.

"Let's make this interesting. We will fight now 1 on 1. No interference from the Dinalfos. But here's a twist, they will circle around us and breath fire in a random direction the entire battle. Do you accept? Or would you rather go with 4 on 1?" the man said.

She had never been one to like playing by another's rules, but the situation seemed fair. The other would be just as affected by the Dinalfos as her and four on one wasn't looking so promising.

"So what you actually meant when you said no interference from the Dinalfos, you actually meant a lot of interference from the Dinalfos?" She shrughed. "Sure, why not?"

The Dinalfos made a ring, with them in the middle. She waited.

"Well I meant no double teaming. It wouldn't be fun without some extra rules. Dinalfos, start at the count of 3. 1... 2... 3..." Phoenix said.

The battle started with the Dinalfos breathing fire. Phoenix, almost hit by the fire jumped up and slammed his sword at Autumn. Autumn quickly dodged that blow but the fire around her caught her and burned her. She readied an arrow and fired it. Phoenix blocked it with his sword and charged again, but had to abruptly stop due to a stream of fire. The jewel on the stranger's head glowed and the fire that made him stop turned around and attacked Autumn. She thought to herself _What is going on? This isn't fair if he can control the fire!_ She dodged, and readied another arrow. She placed it in front of a Dinalfos' fire, burning the end of the arrow. She fired it at Phoenix who blocked the arrow, but the fire sprayed back at his eyes.

A burst of flame passed just over her right shoulder and she ducked and rolled out of the way as it swept overhead.

The temperature was rising fast. Though having lived in a desert and undergone Chaos Training, some of which used fire, she could handle heat but this was starting to get to her. Best to end it as quickly as possible.

There was a strong burning smell as she got to her feet: her clothes and hair were singed but she shrugged it off, readied an arrow, and fired.

It shot past Phoenix and hit a Dinalfos behind him, which died instantly.

"Whoops, missed," she grinned.

"Time to end this..." Phoenix said stopping. He stood with fire blasting around him and sword readied with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Autumn asked dodging the fire. She fired an arrow but because of the fire she wasn't able to properly aim and hit Phoenix shoulder. Phoenix's shoulder twitched but because of his armor it was very small.

"YOUR END!" Phoenix yelled with his headband on fire and circling around his sword. "Your dead now INSOLENT FOOL!"


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long on the update for those few people that are actually reading this (review please so I at least know that I'm not talking to air). I just got into doing Home-Run Contest in SSBM and have been doing that for the last couple of days.

"YOUR END!" Phoenix yelled with his headband on fire and circling around his sword. "Your dead now INSOLENT FOOL!"

Phoenix charged at Autumn and she dodged again but was hit by a Dinalfos' fire. Phoenix raised his sword for the final blow when a shadow appeared behind him and engulfed him. With Phoenix gone the Dinalfos were lost and had no idea what to do. After the attacks they were all hungry and started fighting over who would eat the injured Autumn. One was left standing and Autumn with her arrow ready shot him in the head killing him.

Somewhere far away the mysterious figure and Phoenix were. Phoenix's sword still on fire. "Why did you take me away from the battle! I was about to kill someone!" Phoenix yelled.

"Not important. Take a blue potion from the storage and heal yourself. You'll need to be at full strength. Your next mission is to either infiltrate or be captured by the Gerudo. You need to reach their chieftain, Nabooru. We must ally with the Gerudos before the King takes actions to do so. The Gerudo are in a civil war of which country they will follow and can be persuaded easily. They must join us or the power of the Gerudo and Hylian armies will destroy us. If you are caught though, I cannot promise your safety as the Gerudos usually imprison intruders, but during times of war they may kill you. NO GERUDO WILL DIE! UNDERSTAND! If one dies our chances of making them our allies is finished."

"Why do we need the Gerudos? And how would the Hylians ally with them? I heard the Gerudos were getting ready to attack."

"That is one faction. There are many Gerudos who want to avoid being involved or want to stay with the King. Nabooru is still undecided so you must see her quick. And there are several powerfully persuasive Gerudos the King has under his service."

"Wait, was that girl I faced a Gerudo? I could have killed one of them if you just waited a second!" Phoenix started yelling again.

"Not important. It won't matter if you go to Gerudo Valley quick," the mysterious voice said.

Zoray continued walking into the castle unseen. _Pathetic moblins_ she thought killing several moblins as she passed.

Near Zoray, Kolby was still fighting as hard as he could defending the gates of Hyrule Castle. "How many of them can there be?" Kolby asked himself. He placed his sword on his shoulder, charged at a moblin, and cut the moblin in half.

Zoray turned to look at the brave soldier and laughed, "Does it matter? All that matters is you don't want them to destroy your nice and elegant castle. Well go stop them. I have more important things to do." _Like finding the Royal library_ Zoray walked away towards the stairs that lead to the royal library.

Back in Hyrule Field Autumn thought, _Ok, that was strange_ and she ran to Lon Lon Ranch.

The place was in flames and there was no way she could enter the main building. The gate were open though and the horses were gone, so there was nothing more she could do there. _I'll kill him for doing this… and anyone else responsible._

She ran back to Hyrule Town, cutting down a few moblins as she went. As she headed towards Hyrule Castle, she noticed a female Zora, taunting the moblins. Any enemy of the moblins was probably good but the Zoras were the enemy and this one didn't look particularly friendly, so she advanced cautiously.

Horiku scoured the castle, removing any of the moblin trash he encountered. He met many moblins, who stupidly, split up and went off individually. However, he finally found a group of about 5 moblins, with 5 more behind them, so he had to think carefully. He looked ahead of the moblins, and found a long corridor with no insets or doors. Rushing ahead of the moblins, he stopped at the end of the corridor, and exposed himself as a prime target. The moblins saw him, and charged, but Horiku shot many fire blasts, and killed the front ones, which caused one of the back ones to trip over the moblins' bodies. By now, the group following them had noticed, and rushed out as well. Horiku cast a wall of fire around the rear moblin group, but the front moblins came out and caught him in the side with the pole of the spear, knocking him against the wall and knocking all the air out of him. He blasted them both, and sat down against the wall to rest.

Phoenix got off his horse as he reached Gerudo Valley. He would need to sneak in now and then try to get to the Desert Collossus. But then behind him someone tapped on his shoulder, "Who are you?"

Phoenix unsheathed his sword and slashed at the intruder and struck her down. He noticed it was a Gerudo. Phoenix thought to himself _This isn't going to be good for negotiations_. The sound of the kill aroused the rest of Gerudo Valley. Phoenix got in a ready stance and hid behind a rock waiting for the bloodthirsty Gerudos to come around.

"Ah yes! Still untouched. Zhrroka!. Now to find that legendary book," Zoray floated up to the higher shelves looking for the ancient book. "Ahh yes! These are Ancient Zoran books, nice! This is just what I needed. Good for me I can speak ancient Zoran," Zoray said laughing as she took the book and sat comfortably at the table. She could hear the fight outside but she didn't care all she cared about was the ancient book. She started reading the book and heard some footsteps coming her way.

"I wonder who that is? Maybe it's that pathetic Hylian guard. This will be fun," Zoray laughed.


End file.
